DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description abstracted from page 560 of the application) CDC will utilize additional opportunities to recruit minority scientists utilizing programs such as the NIH Research Supplements for Underrepresented Minorities Program and the NIH Research Development Program for Minority Faculty. Candidates will be selected on the basis of their training, publication record, and letters of recommendation as well as a personal interview. Specific emphasis will be placed on recruiting women and minorities as described. Dr. Hamilton, as co-chair of the CDC, will have responsibility for monitoring the progress of awardees. Dr. Hamilton has had extensive experience in training scientists for careers in ovarian cancer research. At FCCC, he has supervised graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, research associates, and visiting scientists. Prior to coming to FCCC, Dr. Hamilton supervised medical oncology fellows and visiting scientists at the NCI. He has more than 10 trainees pursuing academic research careers throughout the world. The most recent is Steve Johnson, Ph.D., who joined the Department of Pharmacology at the University of Pennsylvania in 1998. Each awardee will have a specific mentor who is a peer-reviewed funded investigator in the Ovarian SPORE grant. The mentor will meet regularly with the awardee to provide guidance and review the status of the research project. The mentor will also ensure that the awardee is protected from clinical and administrative responsibilities. Dr. Hamilton will meet with the awardees and mentors on a quarterly basis to review scientific progress as well. The CDC will also be responsible for evaluating the progress of the Career Development awardees. This will be in the form of a yearly written report from the awardee as well as an evaluation from the mentor and from Dr. Hamilton describing the awardee's progress towards becoming an independent researcher in ovarian cancer. In addition, each awardee will yearly present a seminar at the monthly meeting of the Ovarian SPORE investigators.